


Left in the Cold

by PaperPrince



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take Scotty long to get sick on Delta Vega but thankfully he has Keenser to nurse him back to health.</p><p>Originally posted on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left in the Cold

Scotty's delirious and rambling about shoes by the time Keenser finds him, coiled up by one of the many broken terminals on the second floor. Stranded with limited medical supplies and no one to help Keenser does the best he can, but he's not medically trained. Initially he tries to move the shivering engineer but finds it near impossible due to the size difference and so settles for wrapping the Scotsman in as many layers as possible until he's more blanket than flesh.

Next Keenser builds a rudimentary heating device and stuffs Scotty full of as much medicine and porridge as the man can take. Scotty for the most part is unable to be quiet and repeatedly professes his love for his tiny green assistant in between noisy coughing fits. Not that his words really mean anything. He's hallucinating after all. Besides Keenser knows how repulsive he is.

Eventually though Scotty drifts off to sleep having elicited a positive response from Keenser on the topic of marriage. Keenser can't bring himself to go to sleep but stays beside the engineer providing Scotty with an extra bit of body warmth.

At some point during the night, Keenser doesn't remember when exactly, Scotty embraces his tiny scaly body in a crushing hug that takes all the breath out of his lungs, clutching him desperately like an anchor. Keenser cherishes this sudden closeness but fears that it may mean his human friend is dying. He's never treated a human before, what if he's got the dosage wrong?

He blinks rapidly to prevent the tears in his eyes from falling. He doesn't want to be left alone again in this frozen wasteland, nor does he want his first friend to die. With the worst case scenario running through his head Keenser prays for a miracle.

Morning comes and brings hope with it. For shortly after his fever breaks and Scotty takes a turn for the better. It takes him a few more day of recuperation but when at last returns to his usual happy eccentric engineering mad self, Keenser expects him to forget about the promise he made, which is fine with him. Really. He does not expect several weeks later then to walk in on Scotty mid call to Keenser's parents asking permission for his hand.


End file.
